Rudolphs
by Berde
Summary: very short fluff, anyone? RHr HG


**DISCLAIMER: **JKR owns Harry Potter and all the character herein. I'm just a shipper.

* * *

**Rudolphs  
**by _Berde_

It was way past bedtime but one Hermione Granger was having a hard time getting a snooze. She moved for what seemed like a hundredth time on the bed, rubbing her face brutally as she sighed in frustration. What _was_ wrong? She had always found it very comfortable spending the night over at The Burrow sharing a room with Ginny Weasley. That night, however, was becoming really impossible to bear. Hermione grunted as she scratched her nose with more annoyance.

"What's the matter?" asked her groggy roommate who was, unfortunately, awoken with Hermione's fit. Ginny sat up and reached for her wand, tapped the lamp on her bedside table and light filled the room.

Hermione pulled herself up as well and gave her companion a reproachful look as she examined her messy red hair and lethargic eyes. "Well, for some reasons, my nose started to be very itchy."

"Oh." Ginny said as she lazily gathered her shoulder-length hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears, her freckly cheeks became more visible to Hermione. She looked thoughtful for a moment and let out a short giggle.

"What?" Hermione asked, tidying up her brown bushy hair.

"Looks like someone's kissed yourpicture and put it under his pillow." A pink shade crept to the youngest Weasley's cheeks. Hermione only stared at her looking completely lost. Seeing her friend's reaction, Ginny went on to explain "Just something I read from _Witch Weekly_."

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "No wonder it sounds silly." She said unconsciously having another go at her little crimson nose.

Ginny shrugged. "I think it's cute."

But Hermione still looked ridiculed. She expected (and heard, in fact) stuffs like these from her Hogwarts dormmates-- Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown (when your sneezing uncontrollably, two men are fighting over you; when you bit your toungue suddenly, someone's thinking of you and misses you terribly), but not from Ginny Weasley. She never thought her friend who grew up with six brothers was the type who would waste time on a girly magazine as such. "You don't actually believe those stuffs, don't you?"

Ginny only gave her a wide beam and pulled her pillow to her lap to reveal a picture of Harry Potter on the bed. "We'll see if Harry'd complain tomorrow." She winked pointing at Hermione's nose.

Hermione gawked at her for a while, and then a small, mischievous smile crossed her lips. She and Ginny laughed softly at the thought. And since she couldn't ignore the itch on her nose, she casted a sleeping charm on herself that should wear off after five hours-- that would be just enough time to rest and wake up to help Mrs. Weasley prepare for breakfast.

Meanwhile, on the other room, the two occupants were lying on beds opposite each other. They have just finished discussing about famous Quidditch moves and had decided to call it a night. The owner of this orange room, Ron Weasley, was punching his pillow as if to put it in shape when a picture fell off the floor.

The prominent Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter was quick enough to notice this before Ron could jump down and grab the object. He did not need a light to recognize that it was their other bestfriend smiling and posing on the magical photo. The moon's light peeping through the window beside him was enough. "Sleeping on Hermione's picture?" he asked in a meaningful tone.

Ron's ears were suddenly warm. "Er…" the red-head stammered briefly before giving a clever response. "For sweeter dreams." He grinned to which Harry snorted. "Not telling anyone, aren't you?" Ron asked in a panicked tone.

Harry shook his head while rolling his green eyes behind his round spectacles. He sniffed and twitched his nose before he gave it a stroke. "Don't worry, I know when to shut up."

Ron considered this for a second and scowled. "You know that Ginny doesn't so you won't tell her either, right?" he sounded almost pleading. Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded for assurance, but this was not enough for Ron. "You swear?"

"I swear, Ron." He ran his hand through his unruly raven hair and smirked. If Ron could only see his bestfriend/roommate clearly, he would have laughed at the site of Harry what with his pale face, big smile, and pink nose-- Harry Potter was an inch close to looking like a muggle clown. But this was unbeknownst to neither of them; all Harry was aware of was the impish idea forming on his mind, "Just tell me…does it work?" he asked Ron earnestly.

Ron only grinned in response. He stretched his long arms and yawned. "Well, good night mate." He said sleepily, gave his long nose a rub and dozed off at once.

Hearing Ron's snorts, Harry quietly pulled his trunk under the bed and rummaged through one of the pockets. After a few minutes of struggle, he hoisted a picture of Ron's sister and shove it under his pillow. He punched the pillow imitating Ron, and then rested his head on the cushion as he took his glasses off and carefully placed it on the bedside table. Harry gave his nose one last smear before closing his eyes with smile playing on his lips.

Intriguingly enough, all four of them were sporting red noses the next morning, to which site Mrs. Weasley recounted them for possible cold although that was just bizarre since it was the middle of summer. But Fred and George found it totally amusing and they started calling all four "Rudolphs".

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Just a short fluff! I didn't write the time when this supposedly happened. I'm leaving that to you…Personally, I'm thinking maybe after the war so everyone's carefree. ;p Reviews pretty pleas…

**P.S.: **I know, the title is weird..lol..i just can't think of a better one..


End file.
